fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Marvels and Pokémon Legends
Pokémon Marvels and Pokémon Legends are released exclusively for the Nintendo Call. Both games serve as the fifth installment of Generation X of the Pokemon series (as well as the first in Generation X's Phase 2 arc), serving as a crossover with the Super Mario franchise. Gameplay As with previous Pokemon entries, Pokemon Marvels and Pokemon Legends are RPG/adventure games that revolve around a young trainer on a quest to catch and train creatures known as Pokémon, and win battles against other trainers by using Pokemon. After defeating any enemy Pokémon in turn-based battles, the player's Pokémon gains experience, allowing them to level up and increase their battle statistics, learn new battle techniques, and in some cases, evolve into more powerful species of Pokémon. Players can capture wild Pokémon, found during random encounters, by weakening them in battle and catching them with Poké Balls, allowing them to be added to their party. Synopsis The games take place after the events of Pokemon Ben 10 Crash and Ben 10 Splash; the players' character has sucessfully graduated the Plumber's Academy in addition to becoming a Pokemon master. However, sometime after arriving back at Bellwood, they are greeted by Magistrata, the head of the Plumbers organization, and informs the player that a mysterious phenomenon is taking place at the Super Mini Mario World theme park and that he/she are to investigte the matter. The player rides the Rustbucket to Super Mini Mario World, which is a large amusement park built around the Sun. The manager of the park is revealed to be Mario himself, who is aware that the player has arrived on Magistrata's behalf to investigate the strange phenomenon ocurring in Super Mini Mario World. Mario explains that the Sun is made out of an extremely powerful but highly dangerous and unstable radioactive substance known as the Sub Energy, and that building a theme park around the Sun would not only power the park's attractions but also contain the Sub Energy so it does not leak. However, recently the attractions have been declaring independence from the park with the intent on literally breaking away from the Sun's surface. Mario fears that they are at risk of unintentionally allowing the Sub Energy to leak out of the Sun and cause galactic disorder and corrupt every Pokemon on all the planets in the Moa region, and quite possibly Earth. The player later meets up with Professor Paradox, who has built a research center somewhere in the park. He once again presents the player with a choice of their starter Pokemon; Plantapocalypse, Buzzshock and Walkatrout. Professor Paradox shows the player his pet project, the Super Mini Mario Express, which will take the player to each of the park's attractions. Azmuth, Professor Paradox's Grey Matter, explains that the locomotive of the Super Mini Mario Express runs on Rail Maps, but due to the actractions declaring independence from the park, the Rail Maps have been scattered and hidden in some top-secret places of the park; however, Azmuth managed to snag one of the maps so the player can start their journey and restore order among the park's attractions. New Features Toy Pokemon One of the game's more prominent new features are a new group of Pokemon, known as Toy Pokemon. Toy Pokemon are artifical Pokemon that are usually mechanical in appearance (though they are not to be mistaken for Steel type Pokemon, which also have mechanical properties). One of the things that sets Toy Pokemon apart from Pokemon of other species is they do not hatch from eggs, nor do they belong to any egg groups. Toy Pokemon can be commonly found in the wild like any other Pokemon, but some especially rare ones can also be bought in Gift Shops, though they are very expensive. Some Toy Pokemon can even be assembled with parts scattered across the overworld. Another key factor that makes Toy Pokemon unique is that they are, technically, indestructable. When their HP is drained, it automatically resets, allowing the Toy Pokemon to have infinite health and therefore cannot faint, but they can still be caught with a Poke Ball if their HP is low enough (therefore, the only way to truly defeat a Toy Pokrmon in a Gym Battle is by capturing it with Snag Ball. Even so, they do have a battery life and De-Activate when their batteries are depleted. Players can Activate a De-Activate a Toy Pokemon by giving them fresh batteries. Toy Pokemon cannot be healed with Potions, Revives, or Berries to heal them. Toy Pokemon initially start off with their default type, but they can have Drives inserted to give them a second type. (ex. Insert a Burn Drive to turn a Fairy type Toy Pokemon into a Fairy/Fire type Toy Pokemon). New Battles A new type of battle, the Merry-Go-Battle, is an extension of Generation X's Rotation Battles. A player' entire roster of six Pokemon is placed inside a carousel, and the player must use his/her team of six to battle another trainer's roster of six, who have also been placed in a carousel. Unlike Rotation Battles, in which rotation is a free action, in Merry-Go-Battles, rotation happens purely at random after every turn. Also, the battle ends when only one Pokemon on a trainer's team faints. Power-Ups Power-Ups, a staple of the Super Mario games, have made their way into Pokemon Marvels and Legends. Power-Ups serve as the replacement for items such as evolution stones and the Dynamax Band. Regal PokeGods Three special variations of Jigglypuff, Pichu and Meloetta appear in this game, each belonging to the Three Regal Princesses (Peach, Daisy and Rosalina). Super Mini Mario Express The Super Mini Mario Express is the primary mode of transportation in the game. Similar to the Spirit Train from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, the Super Mario Mini Express' route is planned out by drawing its path on the bottom screen of the Nintendo Share. Controlling the train itself is simple; there are buttons that allow the train to slow, speed up, and/or change directions. A whistle is employed to clear the tracks of wayward Pokemon. While in the overworld, the train's endurance meter appears depletes as it travels along the rails. Stopping at a Train Station replenishes any lost endurance during the travel. However, the Super Mini Mario Express cannot travel to each of the park's attractions unless the player has acquired Rail Maps, which are this game's equivalent of Gym Badges; they are earned by defeating an Attraction Manager in a Pokemon battle. There are four Rail Maps in total pertaining to the four major attractions. * The Thrilling''' Rail Map', for the Coaster Rails attraction. It is the only map available by default. * The Elegant '''Rail Map', for the Teatime Twirl attraction. * The Ghostly''' Rail Map', for the Warped Mansion attraction. * The '''Cosmic Rail Map', for the Cosmic Adventure attraction. Locations Super Mini Mario World is where the game takes place. A product of the Mario Toy Company, it is a sprawling amusement park constructed around the Sun; therefore it is much larger in scale than any other theme park in existence. The park's attractions are the size of continents, and each one is led by an Attraction Manager who maintains order in their respective attraction. Coaster Hills Teatime Twirl Warped Mansion Cosmic Adventure Pokemon See List of Generation X Pokemon. Trivia * BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally conceived the ideas for Pokemon Marvels and Legends over at Fantendo. Category:Pokémon Ben 10